Pokemon and Inu Yasha: the sequel
by EndomorphUsagi
Summary: this is the sequel to my Pokemon and Inu Yasha crossover. Please read it then flame it. it sucks... that is unless you loved it, then tell me that. do not ask me to make this a trilogy.... please.....


Geez. So many peoples thought that the first one was funny. Peoples even asked for a sequel.... wow.... I got probably the most reviews at one time for this. Like a whole bunch came in while I was checking e-mail and I'm like omg they actually liked the story! Only ONE person was kind enough to give me a flame for this. They said it was screwed up. *thanks...* for those of you who enjoyed this, thank you. Here's another story for flames... (all though I'll be getting none of those...)  
  
Now for the shout out from my last one:  
  
SeeshyLWL: this one has fluffy in it; just for you.... ^.~  
  
SeVeReD-HaNd: thanks for flaming me... I love that!!!  
  
Deadly Tears: hope you enjoy this.  
  
Lady Hawke: thanks for the compliment, I never knew I was funny... seriously...  
  
Samara: here's your sequel...  
  
Green tiger: I'm happy someone liked team rockets leaving... enjoy this!  
  
Okay, there, I praised those who praised (and sorta flamed) me. be happy and do a small victory dance.... ha ha ha, you look silly...  
  
Inu Yasha and Pokemon: The Sequel.  
  
Where we last left off, our heroes had encountered the wrong well and were thrown into the world of Pokemon. They had a small adventure and then returned. What happens when they go through again, only Sesshomaru and Rin get dragged along? Crazy-ness and insanity is one thing....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inu yasha and or pokemon. Sorry for the disappointment. Now read....  
  
It had been a few weeks since the Inu-tachi's accident with the wrong well. Kagome wished that they could've spent more time there though.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha said interrupting Kagome's trail of thought. Sesshomaru came out of the trees with a small girl named Rin.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!" Rin said running to Kagome. Kagome smiled, "Rin! I missed you so much!" Kagome said embracing the girl in a small hug. "Rin missed Kagome-chan too! Sesshomaru-sama said that Rin would never see you again, Rin cried for hours!" Kagome delivered Sesshomaru the meanest death glare. Sesshomaru stepped back in fear. "Rin, I think we should leave now..." Sesshomaru began. Kagome looked down at the innocent girl with a smile on her face. "Rin-chan, go play with Shippo in the fields so that I can talk to Sesshy." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru. Rin nodded and took off towards the field. Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku looked at Kagome, scared of what she might do.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you should know it's not nice to say those mean things to Rin, for that, I, Miko Kagome, shall punish you." Kagome said as she drew back her arrow. It was aimed for Sesshomaru's chest. Kagome let the arrow fly, the tip of it engulfed in blue flames of energy. Sesshomaru was lucky enough to dodge and miss, but Kagome shot her energy at him through her hands. Sesshomaru almost broke a sweat. (almost...) Kagome watched Sesshomaru run behind her to get Rin. He grabbed her and ran to what looked like a well, and old one too. (he he he... I smell another freaky adventure...) He jumped in, hoping that Kagome would not see him. To day, lady luck was not with him.... (sad....*sniff* tear...)  
  
Kagome jumped in the well after him and grabbed onto his armor. "Sesshy, you will not escape me!" Kagome whispered into his ear. Sesshomaru was about to jump when he, Rin, and Kagome, were sucked in.  
  
Inu Yasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku ran to the well and looked down. "Not again." Sango complained as she sank to the ground by the well. Miroku and Shippo joined her. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, was too busy trying to get through. It was a failed attempt.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*snores could be heard from a few Pokemon trainers who were sleeping by the well that they had met their new friends through. (literally) They had just finished battling the gym leader from Celadon and were wiped out. Something, rather some certain persons, woke them up.*  
  
"Sesshomaru if you don't get off of me I'm going to purify you so bad that you great grandfathers will feel it!" Kagome yelled into the taiyoukai's ear who was taking his sweet ole' time removing his body from Kagome's. (hentais out here, do not worry, after I wrote this and read over this, nothing good came into my minds when I read this.... ^.~)  
  
Rin was sitting on Sesshomaru's back, looking up at faces staring down at them.  
  
"Hello, can we help you?" Misty asked worried about the three pplz at the bottom of the well.  
  
"Yes! Get this perverted demon lord off of me!" Kagome shouted to Misty. Misty recognized Kagome's voice. "Ash, get bulbasaur to use vine whip and lift Kagome and her friends out of the well." Kagome pleaded. Ash was tired, so he didn't complain.  
  
"Bulbasaur *yawn* I choose you. Use *yawn* vine- vine something... wine whip? Vine ship? Wine ship? Oh, VINE WHIP!!!" Ash said, then falling asleep. Bulbasaur lifted Kagome and Rin out of the well, Sesshomaru removed his self...  
  
"Misty!!" Kagome shouted as she ran to her friend. Misty looked at her friend. "Kagome! Nice to see you again!" Misty told her, the two girls hugging. Brock looked at the girls, a perverted smirk gracing his horrendous lips.... "Awww, you lesbians are so cute together." Brock said as he walked to them. Sesshomaru and Ash began laughing uncontrollably at the two girls who were now blushing madly.  
  
"Come on express you feelings." Brock said as he stared at them with his lil' grin. Kagome looked at him, "Okay, here's my feelings." *smack, punch. Kick, bite, claw to death... oh yeah, misty and kagome did the works to brock...* Brock managed to get past the laughing taiyoukai and ash. Kagome and Misty sat down and looked at the small lake behind the well. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with interest.  
  
I hope Kagome doesn't catch me staring at her. What a nice body.. *sigh*  
  
Unfortunetly for Sesshomaru, Kagome heard his sigh. Kagome turned to see him staring at her, or at least something ON her.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what are you staring at?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru was half dead from his staring, so answered the question truthfully, (bad idea...) "I was staring at a few of your curves, they fit in all the right places on your body you know...." Sadly for Sesshomaru, he was knocked out and dragged to the well where she haphazardly threw his body into. Kagome called for Rin who was playing with Pikachu.  
  
"Rin! Time to leave! We'll come back another time!" Kagome said as Rin came towards her. Rin nodded to Kagome. "Rin had fun playing! Rin will be back another day!" Rin told them as she jumped in and landed on Sesshomaru. "Kagome? What's sticking up from Sesshomaru's clothes? It's staying there and.... ewwww! He wet himself!" Kagome quickly said her thank you's and good byes before jumping in to quickly transport them back.  
  
The Pokemon posse, was laughing like there was no tomorrow....  
  
As soon as they were in their time, Kagome climbed out of the well and left Rin with Sesshomaru. Kagome walked back to her friends and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Your brother is such a friggin HENTAI!!" Kagome yelled before walking towards a hot spring to chill. Sango following, wanting to know the 4-1-1. (After what she said, any one would like to find out...)  
  
there, the end, and sesshy was in it. Now flame it! That is unless you though it was funny, then tell me that. Well, g2g now and update my better stories... ja ne! 


End file.
